Doomsday
Doomsday is a supervillain from DC Comics who's typically part of Superman's rogues gallery. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against The Hulk from Marvel Comics. History Originally known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was born in prehistoric times on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race gained dominance. In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist Bertron released a humanoid infant onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, driving the creature to hate all life. The Ultimate escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly arrived to deliver supplies to Bertron (who had wanted little contact with the planet's natives) and went on a killing spree across several planets. Later known as the "Doomsday," he mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. Doomsday landed on Earth to kill everyone in Metropolis and in the process, killed one of the most iconic heroes of all time, Superman in an intense battle to the death. Death Battle Info Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10'' | 269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs | 415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid * "Killed" Superman DBX Doomsday appeared as a combatant on ''DBX'', where he fought Broly from the Dragon Ball Z anime and won. Gallery DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday's 3D model from Injustice used in Death Battle DC Comics - Doomsday as Drumsday.png|Doomsday as Drumsday as seen in the Death Battle Bloopers - Ken VS Terry & Hulk VS Doomsday Doomsday_005.jpg|Doomsday battling the Man of Steel, Superman Doomsday (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DBX Trivia *Doomsday is the ninth DC character to enter DEATH BATTLE, with the first eight being Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash and The Joker and with the next three being Bane, Batman Beyond and Raven. **He is the fourth villain from DC Comics to enter to enter DEATH BATTLE, with the first three being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and The Joker and with the next one being Bane. **He is the second villain from DC Comics to win a DEATH BATTLE, the first being The Joker. **He is the fifth DC combatant to win a DEATH BATTLE, with the first four being Superman, Batman, The Flash and The Joker, and following him are Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven. ***He is the third DC combatant to defeat a Marvel combatant, with the first two being Batman and The Flash, and the next two being Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond. *Doomsday is the first villain to kill a hero in DEATH BATTLE. *Doomsday's model comes from the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Doomsday is the fifth Death Battle champion to roar in victory. The first four were Blastoise, Godzilla, Goliath, and Donkey Kong. *Despite being the strongest next to Superman, Doomsday is also easily the least intelligent DC combatant; being a mindless, rage-filled monster through and through--not to mention literally lacking a brain--whereas all the others (Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Bane, Batman Beyond and Raven) are known for being intelligent in and outside of combat. *Statistically, he's the most resilient DEATH BATTLE participant, as anything that kills him before won't work on him again and being adaptive to anything he encounters. *Doomsday is the fifth combatant to win in both DEATH BATTLE and DBX. The first four being Master Chief, Spawn, Roronoa Zoro and Raiden, and following him are Zero, Akuma, Samus Aran, Vegeta, Dante and Thor. References * Doomsday on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Poison Users Category:Aliens Category:DBX Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:DBX Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Antagonists